


Hold on Her, Tightly, Dearly

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Yubin is hurt, she is sad, she know she deserve it, she is the one asking for it. Yet still...





	Hold on Her, Tightly, Dearly

“Yubin… My daughter, I want to apologize to you.” *cough*  
“Father, don’t talk, and don’t apologize.”  
“I, there is something that I hide from you. There is this promise that I made years ago.”  
“And what is this, father.”  
“You are engaged, my daughter. Because of this stupid promise that I made, with an old friend of mine. We used to promise, that we will be marrying our child. But, turn out, both of us are having a daughter.”  
“I…”  
“I know, I know I am stupid, I know I should have called off the stupid promise, I know I shouldn’t have agreed when he told me to let the two of you meet. But… I didn’t do anything. My daughter….” *cough cough*  
“Father, it’s okay, don’t apologize, I will meet this friend of yours, I will meet her daughter, so don’t talk anymore. Rest.”  
“I am a bad father, I never did anything good to you, I never give you the attention and love that you need, and I leave you with only burden until the end of my life.” *cough*  
“Father… Don’t say that, you are not burdening me, and I know that you love me. That is enough.”  
“My daughter sure is mature... I love you, my daughter.” He chuckle and cough for one last time. And he close his eyes. Forever.  
“Father… wake up, father….” Yubin hold his hands, tears start to fall, her mother try to be strong, now hugging Yubin, trying to comfort her, but failed. And there they both cried, holding tight on their loved one’s hands.

3 years has passed since her father’s passed, Yubin is now taking over her father’s company. She met her father’s friend, Mr. Kim about 2 years ago, he is a nice person, they met to talk about business, and Mr. Kim did mention about her daughter. He is an understanding person, he told Yubin not to think too much, and also told her that it is okay if she herself want to call it off, he will understand, but he did told her that his daughter knew about this arrangement from the beginning.

Being a kind-hearted girl she is, she told Mr. Kim that she will meet her daughter, and she finally met her last year. Kim Bora, that’s her name. She is a sweet girl, with a motherly like personality. She is 3 years older than Yubin, and the two of them are the total opposite. Kim Bora sure have a motherly like personality, but on the other side, she also has this loud and outgoing personality.

Their friends always wonder, how come two persons with an opposite personality can be close together? Well, opposites attract no? Also, what they didn’t know is, there is also a side that they don’t know about Yubin, a side she only showed to Bora. The two of them got close and comfortable with each other, always be there for each other. Bora always stays beside her when she is having her break down, and Yubin is also there when Bora struggle with her problem. 

They never talk about the engagement, nor the marriage, but they never denied it either. It’s just they want to take it slowly. They also never deny their feeling to each other, it’s just they are never vocal about it. They love each other, they cherish each other, and they also respect each other, and that is enough for them. Or so Yubin think.

Bora on the other side, need certainty. She wants their relationship to be real, but she also wants to respect Yubin’s feelings. She loves her, she won't know why and how, but she loves her since the beginning she met her. Something about Yubin makes her want to love, cherish and protect her. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel, Bora.”  
“And become awkward later? I’d rather no.”  
“She is your fiancé for god sake. What can goes wrong?”  
“But still, you know, we never talk about it before, and she also doesn’t want to be committed yet.”  
“Try to talk to her. It’s been a year and seeing you hurting like that, it hurts me too as your friend.”  
“Minji… What can I do without you?” Bora is touched by her friend’s word, she hugs her and Minji just let her.

*click* Yubin open the door, walk into the apartment, only to witness the scene in front of her. She saw how Bora hugging Minji so dearly. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling hurt, but she can’t help it, she knew she hurt her, she knew she avoids talking about commitment. And now seeing them hugging each other, she realizes, she will lose her if she didn’t hold on to her.

“Oh, you are here.” Minji look up at her, and wave.  
“Hey, I don’t know you are here.”  
“I will leave soon too anyway, don’t know you will be coming today.”  
“Ah, I left my documents here so I just drop by. Stay.”  
“Ohh…” Minji muttered out as she watches Yubin making her way to Bora’s room, still holding onto the crying Bora.  
“Okay, got it, I will leave first, have to go back to the office,” Yubin said, patting Bora’s head and went out, having a mix feeling.

Yubin drive back to her office, thinking about what she just saw, she knew that Bora is crying, and she also knew that she must be the reason. She wants to comfort her, but she doesn’t know-how. She wants to hold her, but she is afraid. And now she is lost. She loves her, she does. But she is also afraid that she will hurt her. She doesn’t know much about love, that is why she is afraid, but she is willing to try. The question is, is she ready? Seeing Bora hugging Minji make her heart hurt, is she too late? Is she still stand a chance? 

Yubin distance herself after that day, engaging herself on her work. She misses the outing with her friends, and she also ignored the phone calls from them. She is okay with that, but one thing that makes her sad is, Kim Bora doesn’t even call her, not once she call not text her.

She knows she is the one that’s supposed to call her, but her pride didn’t allow her. And now she is staring at her phone, battling with her inner self, whether she should call Bora or just continue with her work. And so she presses the button. *ring ring*

“Hello, Yubin-a.” That’s not Bora’s voice. And it hit her, that’s Minji’s.  
“Who’s that Ji?” She heard Bora’s voice asking in the background.  
“Ah, it’s…” And she hangs up the phone, don’t want to listen to it any further.

Yubin is hurt, she is sad, she knows she deserves it, she is the one asking for it. Yet still, Kim Bora is her fiancé, and that alone makes her more hurt than she already has. How can Bora do this to her, she thinks. How can Bora just be with another woman when she already has a fiancé, she wonders to herself, and she feels so selfish. 

That night she went to a bar, to drink her sadness away, she overdid herself and got herself so drunk that she just sit there half asleep. It’s 2 am and the bar almost close, so the waitress there have no choice but to call the first number that came out on her phone. 

“Yubin-ah… You do know it’s midnight.” Bora answer her phone sleepily.  
“Hello, mam. Are you a friend of this phone owner?” Bora sit straight up, completely awake and feeling worried, ‘what happened?’ she thought.  
“Ah, yes, I am her girlfriend.” She said hesitantly, not sure how she should address herself.  
“Good, I am sorry to call this late. But the owner of this phone is too drunk and we are about to close, so…”  
“Where?” Bora cut him. The waitress told her the address and she drove there in instant.

Bora is now driving Yubin and herself home, as she wonders, why Yubin got this drunk. She is not the type that will drink until drunk because she usually is the one watching the other drink. They arrived at Bora’s apartment, and she carries her back to her room, change her clothes, preparing some medicine and water so Yubin can drink it the moment she wakes up. And then she lay down beside her. 

Bora was about to fall back to sleep when she felt someone hugging her from behind. But soon relax when she realizes it’s Yubin. She just let her hug her, and the two drift back to dreamland. 

Yubin woke up first that morning, having a massive headache. She tried to turn around, only to realize that someone is hugging her. She got so surprised because she can’t remember anything, so she sat up abruptly, causing the person hugging her to stir awake. She sits there, tensely, staring at the person beside her, but soon relaxing when she realize that she is Bora.

“Oh, you’re awake… Are you okay? Drink that, I will prepare some breakfast for you.” Bora says sleepily while rubbing her eye, pointing at the pills and water beside Yubin.  
Yubin just sits there, staring at her walking out the door, finally snapping out from her daze when the door closes. She picks up the water, drink the meds and went to freshen up. She got some clothes at Bora’s since she sometimes stays there. 

Yubin come out from the shower all fresh, walkout from the room and meet with Bora cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She stands there, watching her from behind, thinking, how nice it is if this is the scene that she will be staring at every morning. How lucky is the person that will be marrying her? And how she wish she is not too late. But then her mind drifts to Minji. She has already lost, she can never stand a chance.

“Ah, there you are. Come help me with this, Yu.” Bora’s voice snapped her out of her trace. She walks to her, not saying anything. Helping her with the plates, and they sat there eating in silence.

“So… Mind telling me why you got so drunk last night?”  
“I…”  
“Have a lot on your mind? You can share if you want.”  
“Work-related. I am just stressed out.”  
“Okay… You are not usually like that tho… Something else is bothering you.”

Yubin thinking hard as in whether she should or should not ask her about Minji.

“Earth to Yubin… You are spacing out again.”  
‘Screw it’ she muttered. And Bora raise her browns looking at her.  
“What is your relationship with Minji?”  
“Oh? Minji? A very good friend. Why?”  
“You two seem close.”  
“Well, we knew each other for years, and yeah, we do have some history. We are just a very good friend, that’s all.” Bora said while munching on her toast.  
“Ohh…” Yubin just stare at her plate.  
“If you are wondering what me and her have something going on, the answer is no. We might be close, but that’s all. She is dating Yoohyeon if you are wondering.”  
“Ahh… I see, I never knew.”  
“Well, you distanced yourself nowadays.”  
“And you didn’t call me too.”  
“I thought you want time alone, and you seem busy with your project.”  
“But still… You can call.”  
“You ignore the others call.”  
“I might pick up yours.”  
“Why are you like this Yubin-a.”  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“But I am afraid.”  
“That is why I am waiting.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t hurt me.”  
“Marry me…” Yubin is now staring at her, she pulls out something from her pocket, the ring that she kept there for quite some times.

Bora stared at her, speechless. Sure she wishes that one-day Yubin will propose her, but now she didn’t think that Yubin will be proposing right here, at her apartment, with her still wearing her pj's. But she is happy. 

“I know this might not be romantic. I have been thinking about it for a while. I have been thinking a lot for a while. I know I had hurt you because I am a coward, I am afraid that I will hurt you more, that I can’t make you happy. I am afraid that I am not enough for you. And I am afraid that I can’t do well in loving you. But, that day, the day when I came in and saw you hugging Minji, I realize, if I didn’t hold on you, I will seriously losing you one day.” Yubin looks down, staring at the ring that she is holding. 

“You are more than fine, Yubin. You don’t have to be scared.” Bora is now holding her hands.

“I am afraid that I might lose you someday, Bora. I am afraid that, if I didn’t hold onto you, you will be gone, but I am also afraid that if I hold too tight, I will be hurting you.” Yubin is now crying.

“Yubin-ah, don’t be afraid, you can hold me tight, you can keep me by your side, know this, I will still stay by your side no matter what. So, look at me hmm…” Bora uses her hand to cup Yubin’s face.

“You don’t have to be afraid of holding onto me. I love you, I always do, that is why I can wait, and I will be doing so until you are ready. And I will gladly marry you, once you are ready.” 

“I am. I am ready. I want to marry you, I don’t want to lose you anymore. And I promise I will be holding onto you, tight, and I will not let go, no matter what.” Yubin looks at her, tears all dry, and she held onto Bora’s hands. “I Love You. And I do. Kim Bora.”

And so, a few months later, the two of them prepare for their wedding, a simple one. With close family and friends. Minji can’t be happier for her friend. Because she can’t stand it when Bora came to her crying. And she also kind of threaten Yubin, that if she ever hurt her, she will be the one hunting her down.

They move into a new house, that Yubin purchase a while back, just for the two of them, and they also adopt a little puppy, as a new addition to their little family.


End file.
